Alcohol consumption continues to be at high levels worldwide. Alcohol is consumed not only at home and in restaurants but also at sporting events and entertainment facilities, such as bars, nightclubs, discotheques, dance halls, concerts, and parties. The inevitable consequence of drinking too much alcohol is a condition known as intoxication. When an individual is intoxicated, his or her fine motor skills and mental functions are impaired leading to a variety of problems. The evils of drinking and driving are only too well known. A desirable alternative to drinking and driving is calling a cab or catching a ride with a friend or acquaintance. Unfortunately, intoxicated individuals are frequently unable to operate a phone and therefore to make a call to seek such assistance.
Another unfortunate consequence of intoxication is a condition known as poor judgment. When intoxicated, individuals often make phone calls to friends, fellow employees, and loved ones that they later regret. Currently, one cellular service provider permits an individual to disable their cell phones for specified periods of time when the individual is planning on imbibing substantial quantities of alcohol.
Yet another problem with intoxication is that the intoxicated person typically is not aware that he or she is intoxicated. Without this knowledge, he or she will attempt to drive, with potentially fatal consequences. A mobile phone is currently available that includes a breath analyzer to detect alcohol.